Memories I Won't Forget
by NIKumanYuuri
Summary: For four years they've been separated and after that they met again. This time, Tokiya could feel something different and Sayuri , on the other hand was trying to produce that feeling once more. Will they be able to be together for the first time? or separated again?
1. Prologue

_UtaPri Fanfiction! xDD Actually I am deadly in love with Ichinose Tokiya, so I've decided to write a fanfiction about him and my OC (which is me, in fact xD) Sorry for any language or grammar mistakes~ I'm just a beginner... Please leave comments regarding the story lines, plots or my writing styles. Thank you, ENJOY!_

_p/s This is the Prologue so it's quite short ^^_

* * *

"Toki?"

A voice heard not too far from where he stood. He just finished his rehearsal with the other Starish members and decided to go back to the dorm to rest. He turned to see the owner of the voice. Then, he saw this lovely young lady aged same as his, standing not too far from him.

She had creamy long wavy hair; the upper side of her hair was French twisted leaving the two sides at the front and the bangs. The lower side was released. She had shiny dark purple eyes looking straight at him. He tried to analyze the face but he couldn't.

"Toki, right?"

_She knows me. _The dark blue haired idol, Ichinose Tokiya was being suspicious.

"Have we met before?"

The girl just smiled. Then, she nodded. Tokiya was being more suspicious. He couldn't even remember about this girl standing in front of him. _Who is she?_

"You forgot about me?"

The girl asked, worried. She stared on the carpet floor, looking a little bit disappointed.

"I beg your pardon, miss,"

Tokiya bowed as an apology. He really couldn't remember her.

"Can you please tell me who you are?"

The girl looked at him, observing his expression. After a while, she smiled.

"I'm Sasagawa Sayuri. Ring any bells?"

Tokiya blinked twice, trying to remember that name. He looked serious. He looked away, hoping that he could remember. Then a slight of memories came across his mind.

_"Toki!"_

_A little girl was calling out his name. She was wearing a pink dress with a ribbon at the side. Her hair was creamy and wavy but short. The girl was always with him in his children days. _

Tokiya looked at her, observing her.

"Sayu…?"

He narrowed his eyes when he mentioned the name. After hearing that, she smiled. She nodded a few times, happily.

"Un! It's been a long time, huh, Toki?!"

* * *

Prologue ends~ Quite short, eh? Please leave comment, thank you ^^


	2. Chapter 1

_Ta-daaaaa~ Chapter 1 of this story... I don't really know about Tokiya's history even though I'm his biggest fan. If there are mistakes in the story or plot or anything that I wrote, please comment! I'm just a beginner~ Thank you ^^_

* * *

_Where It All Starts_

From a far, there's a voice beautiful as the melody of a piano. He walked towards the sound, into the school hall. There, on the stage, stood a young girl, singing the cover song, Shin Ai by Mizuki Nana. Her voice was luring everyone into the hall. It was her, Sasagawa Sayuri, his neighbor when he was still living in Fukuoka. When she finished the song, everyone clapped, including the dark-blue haired young boy. He was impressed by her voice.

While she was bowing to the audiences, she spotted him standing by the door of the hall, he was smiling. She smiled back and started to shout using the mic.

"Ichinose Tokiya! Come join me on the stage!"

The young boy startled hearing his name being called and made the center of attention. The girl on the stage pointed straight at him and smiled cunningly. Tokiya narrowed his eyes showing how pissed he was, but the girl wasn't affected by it and continued smiling.

After a few minutes, Tokiya decided to do as she told him to. He walked towards the stage. Everyone clapped, cheered and tried to support him. His view fixed onto the girl on the stage. _Why did she has to do this to me?_

At last, he walked onto the stage and stood beside her.

"Good job, Ichinose-san~"

She was talking like an MC at that time, trying to promote the young boy next to her. It was actually a rehearsal for tomorrow's Christmas Eve Party and there's not much people in the hall except for the ones in charge for the party, and that included Sayuri. She was supposed to sing for the party. And now she treated it like it was the real thing, trying to tease Tokiya.

She looked at the little audiences in front of her.

"Alright, who wants to hear Ichinose-san sings?!"

She shouted and the little audiences responded to her by shouting too.

"Wait..."

Tokiya whispered to Sayuri, trying to stop her. She turned her view and looked at him. Without the mic near her mouth, she said,

"You'll be fine~"

She winked at him and turned her views back to the audiences. Tokiya sighed, admitted defeat.

* * *

For the first time they've heard it, the voice of a student named Ichinose Tokiya. Everyone saw him as a nerd since all he did was reading books here and there. But now, all they could see was a talented student with powerful voice standing on the stage like a star, hypnotizing all of them in the hall.

Below the stage, stood the young girl, smiled at his performance, satisfied. _Look, you're fine._ She knew he had a beautiful voice but he never did admit it. Everyone gave the temporary star an around of applause when he finished. He looked at the girl below the stage, she was smiling and winked at him, showing the 'what did I say?' sign. After that, he smiled back at the creamy haired girl as a 'thank you'.

He walked off the stage and went toward the girl. Other performers were taking their turns on the stage. The dark-blue haired young boy that was in his third year of Junior High stood beside his childhood friend.

"How was it?"

The wavy creamy haired girl asked him with a grin. He let out a sigh and looked at the stage.

"It was the craziest thing I've done..."

The girl gave out a puzzled look. _I though you liked it._

"But... It was fun,"

The boy looked at the girl and carved a smile on his face. Seeing that, the girl smiled back. _Yeah... it was fun._

* * *

"Sayu... I'm going to be an idol."

Sayuri was stunned after hearing Tokiya's confession. They were outside of Tokiya's house and she thought of giving him his birthday present.

"EEEEE! What?!"

Tokiya made a face.

"I know you're shocked, but at last year's Christmas Eve Party's rehearsal. I could feel like, I was born to be an idol. It felt so good and I've never felt like that before. Seeing those around me happy for what I've done on the stage..."

Sayuri widened her eyes, shocked. _I never thought..._

"Wait, Toki."

Tokiya tried to listen to what she had to say.

"You can do much more than being an idol. Singing as a hobby is acceptable but as a career? Have you thought about this through? This isn't like you..."

Hearing those words, Tokiya felt down. He made an unsatisfied face, looking straight at her. Sayuri became confused at the way he looked at her.

"You're just like my father, Sayu... I thought we're friends..."

Sayuri stunned hearing those words from Tokiya himself. Tokiya excused himself and entered his house with the present she gave him. After that, Sayuri found out that his father left him and his mother because of his dream.

* * *

After a few months, Tokiya's family were cleaning up their belongings as they were going to move to Tokyo. The house was full with boxes, different sizes and colours. Sayuri and her mother went into the house to help them tidy up their things.

"Sayuri-chan, Tokiya is upstairs. Go help him."

Tokiya's mother informed Sayuri about Tokiya's whereabouts. She nodded and went upstairs to Tokiya's room. She stopped in front of the opened door and saw Tokiya was putting things inside a box on a floor and was about to finish with it. Realized that she was there, Tokiya looked at her, expressionless. Sayuri embraced herself as a respond. A second afterwards, Tokiya changed his view to the box in front of him. He put his hands around them and started to lift it up.

He walked passed through Sayuri out of the room, without a word. Sayuri leaned her left shoulder on the door after he was out of sight. She let out a sigh. _I think he's still mad at me..._As she stood there, she could see some things that were not packed yet, so she decided to help. She took a box, and put Tokiya's books from the shelf one by one, into the box. After a while, Tokiya came back to his room. Their eyes met, but there were no words exchanged between them. Tokiya went across his room towards his study table and started to put the things on the table into another box. Sayuri continued her works quietly after that. Then, while packing up, Tokiya voiced out,

"I'm sorry, Sayu..."

Sayuri turned her head to look at Tokiya, who was still packing up the things without even looking at her.

"It's okay..."

She continued with her works. It was silent again.

"So... I heard you're going to be an idol now. That must be cool."

Tokiya took a long time to respond.

"Yeah..."

Sayuri finished with her part and put the box on the floor. She squatted there, thinking of something to say. Then, she noticed that Tokiya too was finished. She lifted up the box when Tokiya was holding the box and faced her. She smiled.

"I hope to hear you songs, Toki,"

Hearing that, Tokiya felt happy. He carved a little smile on his face, looking pleased.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Everything was inside the truck but the Ichinose family took some time before they took off with their neighbors.

"I have to go, my friends asked me to accompany her to the library..."

Sayuri informed Tokiya after she put the last box into the truck. She then faced Tokiya, and he did the same.

"Okay,"

They stood there like statues, didn't know what to say anymore. At last, Sayuri held out her hand asked Tokiya to shake them as goodbyes, and he did.

"Well then... go chase your dream, Toki,"

She smiled, and let go of his hand. After that, she went her way and left him there, alone. Tokiya just looked at her and then he smiled and whispered,

"Thanks, Sayu..."

He then looked at the boxes inside the truck and spotted something in one of the boxes. He reached out to take it. It was a photo of him with a girl in a Christmas party. He smiled looking at the photo. In the photo he was wearing a black tuxedo with a purple bow tie and the girl next to him was wearing a white dress and a purple flower accessory on the side of her hair. _Purple looks good on her..._

"Alright, Tokiya. We're leaving."

His mom brought him back to the reality.

"Oh, before that. Go say goodbye to Sasagawa-san."

He looked at the photo and took it with him before he went to Sasagawa's residence. He saw Sayuri's mother was showering the plants.

"Oh! You're going?"

Tokiya nodded. He looked at the photo in his hand for a while and handed it to her.

"This is?"

She looked puzzled.

"Could you please give this to Sayu?"

She looked at the photo for a second and looked at the young boy in front of her.

"Sure... I will,"

She smiled and Tokiya did too. He bowed as a thanks and went his way to the car. Now, his journey as an idol began..

* * *

_What do you think? HahaxDDD Flashbacks are a bit difficult but I've managed to finish it up! Anyway, do comment~ Thank you_


	3. Chapter 2

_Yoyoyoyo~~ Chapter 2 cameeeeeee~ The all-caps-lock word are the words that Shining use in English, if you're wondering xD I have nothing to say about this chapter, but please comment and make review and I apologize for every typos or language and grammar mistakes~ ENJOY_

* * *

_Saotome's COmmand_

Tokiya oberved the young girl who had been standing in front of him. He never thought that they would meet again. In his mind, this girl's appearance didn't seem to change much, only the way she clipped her hair and her clothes. Her clothes looked like they came from branded clothing.

"Why are you here, Sayu?"

Tokiya asked in curiosity. As Sayuri was going to say something, a faint husky voice jumped into their conversation that was loud enough for them to hear it.

"Ohohoho..."

Both of them were shocked at the same time and wondered where the voice came from.

"Ms. Sasagawa is here because I summoned her to..."

The voice was close and after that came Shining Saotome as he spun around like a top and headed towards both of them. He ended it with an extravagant pose; like he always did.

Tokiya made an irritated face, tired with his entrance in every conversation. Whereas Sayuri was surprised to see Shining like that and blinked her eyes twice. After that, Shining went closer to Sayuri which made her pull her body away. He then gently grasp her hand, which made Tokiya more irritated, and kissed it. Sayuri blushed lightly, and he let go of her hand, then facing Tokiya.

"Mr. Ichinose. I hope you understand that I summoned this beautiful lady over here was not because of her slim body and fair skin BUT...!"

Both of them stunned when he increased the volume of his voice when he said the 'but'.

"... her beautiful BOISUUUU (voice)"

Tokiya who was focused at Shining, changed his view towards Sayuri. Realising this, she smiled lightly and shrugged.

"Why?"

Tokiya asked Shining with curious, although his face didn't show any emotions.

"The STORY starts, when I was STROLLING in the park at Fukuoka last month and then I heard a BEAUTIFUL VOICE. The VOICE lured me towards it and I found a young LADY singing in front of a couple of kids, one of them was hurt; he fell down maybe. The SONG was heart soothing, and I can FEEL that I'm protected through that SONG... AHHH so TOUCHINGGGGGGG~"

Shining closed his eyes, and put his hands onto his chest, showing the his 'touching' feeling he mentioned jut now. Sayuri tittered at the way he acted and Tokiya's reaction when he did it. _What an interesting person..._

"Ahh.. I see..."

Tokiya let out a sigh and looked at Sayuri again.

"So, I guess you're the one who bought those clothes for her?"

Tokiya pointed towards Sayuri's clothing.

"YESSSSSSUUUUUUU. She needs to look DASHING if she wants to become a STARRRR"

Tokiya let out a sigh again. He then shook his head slowly, from left to right, right to left.

"He brought her here to make her a star..."

Tokiya whispered to himself.

"Well then! I want you to bring her around and show her every rooms and introduce her to every staffs and IDOLSSS"

After he ended his words, he quickly vanished to somewhere else.

"Wai...!"

Tokiya didn't have the time to stop him. Again, he let out a sigh and looked over to Sayuri. She bowed her head a little, hinting the "Please take care of me" sign.

Tokiya only looked at her emotionless. Then, each of them looked the other way as the atmosphere became silent and awkward.

"Well then, let's go..."

Tokiya turned away and started walking. Sayuri didn't move an inch. She gazed at his back and somehow the memory came back; the time where he went away and left her alone. She then looked down onto the floor, hiding her face.

Tokiya who realised that Sayuri wasn't following him stopped and turned back looking at her. He saw a glimpse of tears on Sayuri's cheek. Sayuri pull her fingers and started wiping the tears and looked up, only to find that Tokiya was looking straight at her. She was startled and looked away for a while. When she looked at Tokiya again, his face looked sad and full of regret.

After a while, Tokiya walked towards Sayuri and she started shrugging and looked straight to the carpet floor. Tokiya stopped a step in front of her. He brought his right hand over to Sayuri's face and wiped the remains of her tears.

"I'm sorry..."

Hearing that, Sayuri looked up towards Tokiya's face. His eyes were full of regret. Then, she carved a little smile on her face.

"It's okay. I'm just happy to see you again, Toki,"

Seeing her happy face, Tokiya smiled, relieved.

"Then, lets go."

Sayuri tried to cheer Tokiya up and she did it. Tokiya nodded and started to walk. Sayuri followed him slowly, still smiling.

* * *

They were walking down to level one of the building, and suddenly, they ran into Otoya, who was looking for Tokiya.

"Ah! Tokiya..."

He was smiling and after he found out that Tokiya wasn't alone, his smile vanished. He tilted his head and looked straight at Sayuri with curiosity.

"This person is...?"

He pointed his finger out towards Sayuri.

"This is Sasagawa Sayuri. She'll be one of us..."

"Heeeeeee..."

Sayuri bowed towards Otoya and he bowed back, nervously.

"Nice to meet you..."

Otoya laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"This is Ittoki Otoya, my roomate,"

Tokiya introduced Otoya and he bowed again. This also made Sayuri bowed again politely.

"Ah, right... Shouldn't she have to go to the academy first?"

Otoya was puzzled. Hearing this Tokiya let out a sigh. _Yea, tell me about it... _Saotome didn't mentioned anything else except for showing her around.

"I guess Saotome-san was planning to take her in even without her taking the final exam... Maybe he already chose her a composer, who knows..."

Tokiya shook his head, lost.

"Hmmmmm~~"

Otoya seemed to believe what Tokiya said. Sayuri stood there, thinking of the same thing. She should have go and learn at the academy before becoming an idol, right? _Hmmmm_

"Well, lets not think about it now,"

Tokiya suggested and Otoya and Sayuri agreed. Otoya decided to tag along and Tokiya didn't say anything to oppose it. Then, they continued their way while chatting with each other.

* * *

_Annndddd FINISHHHH~ Well that's all in Chapter 2~ Please leave comments and review, I'll appreciate it! _


	4. Chapter 3

_Hye guys~ SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE~~~ I'm stressed about something, but now I'm fine~ Anyway, as an apology, I give you Chapter 3. ENJOY_

* * *

_Jealousy Strikes_

Sayuri followed the two of them, Tokiya and Otoya silently, while listening to what they were talking about among themselves. Otoya talked much more than Tokiya and this made Sayuri smiled, thinking how stiff Tokiya was even after they haven't seen each other for a long time.

"Ah!"

Tokiya and Sayuri both startled and looked at Otoya at the same time. Otoya turned to Sayuri.

"Urm, Sayuri-chan?"

Sayuri widened her eyes and blinked twice at Otoya's question.

"It's Ms. Sasagawa to you, Otoya."

Tokiya corrected Otoya's way of calling her.

"Sorry..."

Otoya sheepishly smiled at Tokiya. Sayuri found it awkward if Otoya called her formally, so she tried to make him feel comfortable.

"No, no. It's okay. You can call me anything you want, Otoya-kun,"

Otoya smiled, relieved after he heard what Sayuri said, while Tokiya looked at Sayuri, twitching one of his eyebrows. Sayuri noticed it and smiled sheepishly towards him.

"Okay, Sayuri-chan! So... Where are you from?"

Tokiya heard Otoya's question and remembered that he didn't say anything regarding her background. When he was trying to answer it, Sayuri beat him to it.

"Fukuoka."

Tokiya stopped his steps and turned to Sayuri. Both Otoya and Sayuri stopped too.

"Ahh~ then, do you know Tokiya?"

Otoya pointed towards Tokiya and Sayuri looked at him. Their eyes meet. Then, Sayuri looked at Otoya again.

"Urm..."

"No, she doesn't."

Sayuri was shocked at Tokiya's answer. Otoya looked at Tokiya, as if he believed him.

"Oh really...?"

Otoya scratched his chin and looked at Sayuri. She smiled lightly, agreeing with Tokiya.

"We met just now..."

Sayuri tried to convince Otoya. Otoya hummed at her answer and they started to continue their walk. Sayuri was curious on why Tokiya was trying to hide the truth that they actually knew each other and that they're childhood friends. She just gaze at Tokiya's back, feeling sad at the same time.

* * *

Otoya was cheerfully showing Sayuri the place, and at last they arrived at the dorm.

"And this is the dorm!"

Otoya raised both of his arm, showing the dorm magnificently.

After for a moment, in front of them, two figures walked towards them. It's Hijirikawa Masato and Jinguji Ren. They were wearing casual outfits at that time, resting from work. Otoya spotted them and waved at them.

"Masa~ Ren~"

Sayuri looked towards the figure Otoya waved at. Ren noticed him and waved back, followed by Masato. After they've arrived closer, Ren noticed Sayuri.

"Oh? Who is this lady?"

"Ah! She's Sasagawa Sayuri. A newbie!"

Sayuri bowed twice at Ren and Masato, respectively.

"A newbie? At these time of year?"

It's Masato's turn to ask. He stared at her as if he was going to kill her. Sayuri looked away, escaping the death stare.

"Ahaha, you're so stiff, Hijirikawa, as always~"

Ren laughed at Masato's action and pat on his back, making Masato reacted awkwardly because of it.

"Please stop that...!"

Masato looked irritated by Ren's action of patting his back non-stop. Sayuri, who had seen this for the first time started to chuckle and made everyone changed their views towards her. She stopped and started apologizing.

Ren walked towards her and gently took her hands and kissed it. Sayuri was stunned by his action and a voice came out.

"What are you doing, Jinguji?"

It was Tokiya. Sayuri and Ren looked at his irritated face and Ren gently let go of her hand and turned towards Tokiya. He grinned.

"What? Are you jealous, Icchi?"

Otoya and Masato backed off, feeling that something will happened afterwards. Sayuri, on the other hand, stood on her ground, looking rather anxious.

"No. You're making her uncomfortable."

Tokiya answered Ren's sarcastic question. Before they could go on with their 'unsatisfactions', a voice came out.

"Urm, what are you two doing, Ichinose-san, Jinguji-san?"

Everyone turned towards the voice and they were relieved looking at the owner of the voice.

"Ah, lady~ we were just talking,"

"Oh? I thought you were quarreling. I'm happy you're not."

The figure smiled. Sayuri was wondering about the person in front of her. _Who is she?_

The person noticed her and stunned. Sayuri was also stunned by her action.

"Urm... this is the newbie, right?"

The figure asked, and Ren nodded. She then walked closely towards Sayuri, grabbed her hands firmly into hers, and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Nanami Haruka. Please to meet you!"

* * *

_Anddddd there you go~ Nanami's revealed in the chapter~ quite short... XDDD Well, comment and review please! I was actually happy there're people who'd read my story (T^T) THANK YOU! *bows* _


	5. Chapter 4

_I've never thought that reviews would make me feel motivated! Okay2, enough of being excited, here's Chapter 4~ Please comment/reviews and inform me if there's any mistakes in language and grammar that I've used. ENJOY~_

* * *

_Introducing the New Idol_

Nanami Haruka, the composer for STARISH. Sayuri had heard about her from Saotome and she never knew that she is quite adorable, in case of appearance. The four members of STARISH went around her, chatting something Sayuri didn't understand. She looked over towards Tokiya and saw him smiling while talking to her. With this, Sayuri could feel that they actually shared stronger bonds together, all of the STARISH members and the short pinkish-haired girl. Inside, she felt a little bit jealous bit she tried to not feel that way.

While they were talking, Haruka looked at her and smiled. Sayuri smiled lightly as a respond to her kindness. Then, she continued talking with the four STARISH members. Then, after a few minutes, there's a high-pitched voice calling out for them.

"Minna~~"

They all looked for the voice and found out that it was Ringo-sensei, waving at them. She stopped her steps after she reached the place. She brought her face close to Sayuri's, observing. Sayuri shrugged nervously. Then, for a moment, she smiled.

"So you're the newbie?"

Sayuri nodded at her question. Ringo hummed and continued observing her. Then, she grabbed Sayuri's arm and brought her close and turned to everyone else there.

"I'll take it from here. You guys go do your own thing."

Ringo took Sayuri with her and everyone else stood there, speechless.

* * *

"Okay, this will be your room, Sayu-chan!"

Ringo took Sayuri into her room. It was vacant; there's nothing there except for curtains on the windows, a bed and a pillow without sheets, a study desk and a wardrobe. Sayuri observed the room while Ringo stood behind her silently. She grinned.

"Just so you know. Since you're new here, you won't have any roommate like everybody else, okay?"

Sayuri looked at her and nodded humbly.

"Okay! I'll be going now If there's anything you need, ask me! And also, your things will be here soon, so don't worry!"

Ringo waved before she left and shut the door behind her. Sayuri sighed and sat on her bed for a while. She caressed the soft bed while pondering. _Idol... huh?__  
_

* * *

Sayuri went out of her room and found a music room and inside, located a piano. She walked towards it and sat onto the stool. She gently adjusted her fingers on the piano keyboards and started playing a piece. Her fingers dancing on the keyboards with tempo. She closed her eyes to feel the rhythm.

A figure was walking outside of the room, heard the sound of the piano and decided to enter the room. Curiously, the person looked for the person who played the piano and found out that it's the newbie. He walked silently towards her.

Sayuri ended the piece and slowly opened her eyes. Then, he noticed someone was standing beside the piano. Their eyes met and he smiled.

"It was beautiful."

Tokiya complimented. Sayuri smiled in relief. It was so short yet so meaningful.

"I want you to hear something."

Sayuri put her fingers gently onto the keyboards again and play a music intro of a song. It was a song Tokiya recognized. A song which was made for him by his composer, yet Sayuri played it so well. Then, at the right time, she started to sing.

"_Oboeteimasuka, princess..._

_Hajimete atta ano hi..._

_Kimi wa hitori bocchi de, _

_Sora wo miageteita..."_

Her voice was different, but it gave the same vibes when he was singing the song. Tokiya could feel how much feelings she had put into singing his song. He looked ease and he started to sing as well.

"_Feel it, Crystal Time..._"

Sayuri ended the song and turned to Tokiya.

"You do have nice voice!"

Sayuri knew from the start that Tokiya's voice is something else. She smiled cheerfully. Seeing her smile made Tokiya smiled too.

"You do too, Sayu..."

Sayuri grinned. And then she finally said,

"I missed you, Toki..."

Hearing this, Tokiya was speechless. He looked at the carpet with regret.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay,"

Sayuri stood up and pat his shoulder.

"You've already been forgiven."

Sayuri smiled, trying to cheer Tokiya up. How she hated that sad face of his. With that, Tokiya smiled lightly.

* * *

_Uwaaaaaahhhh~ I'll continue with the next chapter shortly~_

_Don't forget to comment and review because that would seriously motivate me, THANKS_


	6. Chapter 5

_Helloo... Urm, actually, I've noticed that two of my latest chapters are somehow... short. ANDDD since I'm actually still trying to apologize for being on hiatus(xD), I thought of giving you a little longer than before, hee~ There's another OC in this chapter xD_

_So here it is, Chapter 5. Don't forget to REVIEWWWW~ I'd appreciate it, LOVE YOU ALL_

* * *

_A Special Someone_

It's been a month since Sayuri enroll the Master Course at Saotome Gakuen. She'd also been assigned a composer only for herself, his name is Kudou Shinji. A tall young bespectacled man with short dark green hair. Shinji is strict and punctual but he's kind of a close book person; mysterious and all. Actually, Sayuri didn't really mind about him being the way he was because he reminded her of Tokiya.

Their lesson started early in the morning. Shinji made a new song for Sayuri's debut next week. For a month they've only practiced vocal and pitch control, but this week, they were really going to do the singing.

Shinji sat at the piano and his fingers were placed on top of the keyboards while Sayuri stood beside the piano facing Shinji.

"Okay, from the top,"

Shinji ordered Sayuri and she did what she's been told to do. The new song was refreshing and Sayuri could really fit into it. She sang her heart out, following the rhythm of the piano.

* * *

"Okay, that's all for today. Please don't eat oily food too much, it could affect your vocal cord."

Shinji ended the lesson with an advice. Sayuri nodded as usual. Shinji left the music room followed by Sayuri and they went their respective ways.

Sayuri went strolling in the park not too far from the dorm. While strolling, she sang a little bit of her song in low voice, so that she wouldn't disturb anyone around her. After a while, she saw Tokiya sitting under a tree in the park, holding some papers in his hand. She walked across the park over to him. Tokiya noticed her presence and adjusted his sitting posture.

"Hi,"

Sayuri greeted him.

"Hi..."

Tokiya responded.  
"So, what are you doing?"

"Practicing a new song,"

Sayuri tilted her head a little to the left.

"What song?"

"STARISH's song. Nanami-san gave it to us just now,"

"Oh..."

Sayuri walked next to Tokiya and sat near him.

"Can I see?"

Sayuri offered her hand to ask for the papers that Tokiya was holding. Tokiya handed the papers over to her. Sayuri checked the song while nodding.

"Wow... she's good~"

Tokiya stared at her, without saying a word.

"No wonder Saotome-san adores her so much,"

Sayuri continued, still observing the papers. Then, Tokiya spoke out.

"Say... I heard you're going to debut next week?"

"Hmm?"

Sayuri looked up towards Tokiya and blinked twice.

'Ahhhh... Yea..."

She passed the papers back to Tokiya.

"Good luck..."

Tokiya said, trying to encourage her.

"Thanks, Toki!"

Sayuri smiled cheerfully, knowing that Tokiya was supporting her.

* * *

Tokiya walked into his room, only to found out that Reiji and Otoya were playing chess with so much concentration. He closed the door at his back and walked to his desk. Otoya, who realized his presence spoke out.

"Welcome home, Tokiya!"

His eyes were still fixed at the board game. Reiji did the same.

"Welcome home!"

Tokiya hummed as response. He sat on his chair facing the both of them. _Since when these two ever played chess?_

"AHH!"

Otoya shouted as Reiji non-stop taking his pawns one by one.

After a while, Reiji shouted.

"YESSS! I've won~"

He stood up, clinched his fingers into a fist and held his arms high. Otoya looked disappointed while relaxing his body on the sofa he's sitting on. Finally, Tokiya said something with a curiosity face.

"Since when did you two play chess?"

Otoya sat up and turned towards him,

"Just now,"

He grinned and it made Tokiya irritated.

"Maa, maaa Tokiya~ You don't need to be so worked up. We're just having fun, in our own ways~"

Reiji backed Otoya up. Tokiya shook his head slowly and turned his chair towards his desk and started with his work.

"Ah, right. The newbie is going to debut next week, right?"

Reiji asked Otoya.

"Yea. I can't wait to hear her song~ Actually, I've never heard her voice either~ Tokiya, have you heard her voice yet?"

Otoya turned to Tokiya who was so focused doing his work.

"Yea,"

Otoya hummed at Tokiya's short answer.

"When?"

It's Reiji's turn to ask.

"Middle school.."

"Middle...school?"

Otoya felt weird at Tokiya's answer.

"So you've known her since middle school, Tokiya?"

Reiji asked him curiously.

"Wait, I thought you've just known her a month ago..."

Hearing Otoya's question, Tokiya realized he blurted out a secret. _Shit._

"Hmm? Really, Tokiya?"

Reiji asked him then. Tokiya shut his eyes, knowing that there's no going back. He kept silence for a while.

"Nee, Tokiya. Which is true?"

Otoya pushed him with another question. Tokiya sighed and turned towards Otoya and Reiji.

"I'm sorry. I lied."

Reji tilted his head while Otoya was stunned by his confession.

"Sayuri was my childhood friend at Fukuoka. We were always together..."

Otoya and Reiji stood silently, listening to Tokiya.

"...That's it I guess..."

Hearing that Reiji made an unsatisfied face.

"That's all?"

Tokiya nodded.

"But... you lied and... is Sayuri-chan okay with this?"

Otoya's turn to ask. Tokiya averted his eyes from Otoya's stare towards his desk.

"Wait!"

Reiji spoke up.

"Since she's your childhood friend, are in love with her? Is that why you're keeping it a secret?"

Otoya Looked at Reiji in surprise and turned back towards Tokiya. Tokiya stared his desk for a while, widening his eyes. _Love?_

Otoya and Reiji waited for his answer but his answer made them felt disappointed.

"No way..."

Otoya scratched the back of his head while looking at Reiji and and Reiji did the same, only he didn't scratch his head. It was silent for a while and then Reiji broke it.

"Well, I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

Both Otoya and Tokiya agreed.

* * *

The next day, Sayuri went to her lesson as usual. The lesson ended in the evening.

"Shall we go and drink some coffee?"

Shinji invited Sayuri for a coffee, for the first time in a month! Sayuri was shocked by this sudden change and tried to respond in an act of sarcasm.

"Wow, what's got into you, Shinji-kun? Did you get yourself a girlfriend?"

Shinji then glared at her; a death glare.

"NO. Who do you think I am? Professionals don't have time for love."

Hearing that, Sayuri pouted.

"And I thought your life is getting happier than before, but I guess it will never be..."

Shinji turned towards Sayuri again with a more deadly glare.

"Okay, sorry. Sorry!"

* * *

They went for a coffee in one of the cafes in Tokyo City. While they're sipping and enjoying their coffee, Sayuri started the conversation.

"So Shinji-kun. You said you don't need love, right? Why? I mean, love is great, right? It could change you life!"

Shinji put down his cup and stare at her.

"I don't want to change my life. And so, I don't need love."

"That's so boring, Shinji-kun..."

Sayuri continued sipping her coffee.

"Since you're bringing this topic up, why about you?"

Shinji's turn to ask.

"Me?"

Sayuri put down her cup and smiled lightly.

"Well, I guess unrequited love is not necessary, huh?"

"Unrequited?"

Shinji sipped his coffee.

"I've forgot about him but now... He came back into my life and I didn't know what to do..."

Sayuri stared her coffee and without her notice, tears started to fall down her cheek.

"I already know that he won't love me the way I did. And I know whatever I do, he will never notice these feelings. Because, I'm just a friend. I saw him talking to that girl with so much happiness. He seems happier with her, and with them but... somehow I just thought, maybe... just maybe, one day that he will too, feel the same for me..."

Shinji glared the woman in front of him. He sighed and put down his cup.

"Forget about him."

Sayuri looked up, startled. The tears are still at her cheeks.

"You don't need men like that. It will only hurt you more. Trust me. I know."

"Shinji-kun..."

Sayuri looked at her coffee and didn't have the guts to say anything anymore that day.

* * *

_Fuwaahhh~ So, how was it? hahaxDD There's not much of TokiyaXSayuri but I'll do my best for the upcoming chapter~ REVIEW PLEASEEEE ! I'd appreciate it (^^)_


	7. Chapter 6

_FFUUUUHHHHHH~ Alright guys, ready for the new chapter? CHAPTER 6 COMING THROUGH! AhahahaxD Please enjoy~ Don't forget to review (^^)_

* * *

_Lost_

Tokiya sighed out of tiredness. The STARISH just ended their meeting and planned for lunch together. Tokiya made an excuse to not joining them because he's too tired to do anything that day. He walked to the dorm alone, thinking about this and that.

Suddenly, he bumped into a figure and papers fell onto the ground. They're not his, but the other person's. He apologized and helped to pick up the person's papers. The person forgave him and he noticed her voice. He looked up only to find out that it's Sayuri. Both of them were so cope out with work, no one seemed to notice their surroundings.

"Sayu?"

Sayuri looked up, startled.

"Toki!"

* * *

They both sat under the tree (refer to chapter 5). The wind stroke their hair gently and the leaves were dancing together with the wind. The breeze was so comfortable, they shut their eyes just to feel it. Tokiya opened his eyes first and sighed, followed by Sayuri.

"Tired?"

Sayuri started the conversation.

"Ahh..."

Responded Tokiya. The atmosphere became silent, only the sound of the wind was heard.

"It's tomorrow, isn't it?"

Tokiya asked.

"Yea... I'm quite nervous actually."

Tokiya turned his head towards Sayuri.

"You'll be fine..."

Sayuri smiled at Tokiya's statement.

"So.. how's Fukuoka?"

"Hmm?"

Sayuri stared at Tokiya. After a while, she smiled.

"It's the same as always... There's no change whatsoever. As peaceful, as always."

Tokiya kept silent for a while.

"Oh..."

They're both watching the lake in front of them. Talking without even looking at each others' faces. Suddenly, a voice called out Sayuri's name. They both looked for the owner. It was Shinji, he came holding some of his documents and such.

"Sasagawa, we have to go to the stadium for rehearsal."

"Ah, okay!"

Sayuri stood up automatically.

"See ya, Toki,"

Sayuri waved at Tokiya and went her way. Before they left, Shinji stared at Tokiya for a while and Tokiya too stared at him. After a while, he turned away and went his way.

* * *

Sayuri was rehearsing on the stage for a while now. The day was getting dark and she hadn't finished yet. It was tiring but she know that she had to do it, otherwise she won't get it right.

After rehearsing Shinji and her went to the train station to go back to the dorm. The train arrived and there weren't so many people in it that they could have a a sit wherever they want. Sayuri gently placed herself on the sit followed by Shinji. She gave a huge sigh, showing her tiredness.

"When we arrived, go straight to bed."

Shinji ordered and as usual, Sayuri nodded. The atmosphere became silent, only the sound of the clock ticking surrounding them. Then suddenly, Sayuri broke the silence.

"As I thought, I can't forget him."

Shinji turned his head towards Sayuri. He stared her for a while.

"Ichinose Tokiya..."

Hearing that name had been mentioned by the person next to her, Sayuri looked at Shinji. He seemed emotionless.

"... He's the one you're talking about, right?"

Sayuri looked down, her bangs hiding her face. Shinji gave out a sigh.

"He's an idol, and you will be one too. Idols are prohibited to fall in love. You know that, don't you?"

Sayuri just nodded, didn't know what to say. Shinji gave out another sigh, letting the woman beside him sulked.

* * *

Sayuri aparted from Shinji and walked towards her room. She entered the room and walked across it towards the windows. She slightly opened the curtain and looked outside, seeking peace. Suddenly, something caught her eyes. There were figures outside by the lake.

She opened the window to get a closer look. To her shocking, it's Tokiya and Haruka. They were talking happily. At that time, Sayuri could feel it, like everything will go away just like before. She placed her palm onto her chest and clenched it. It hurt so much. _They look happy together... _

Then, flashbacks suddenly appeared in her mind. That's right. Tokiya wasn't hers to begin with. It's an unrequited love after all. Tears started fall down her cheeks as she was looking at the pair. After a while, she quickly closed the windows and shut the curtains, as if she was shutting herself away from reality. Then, after some time, she fell asleep just like that. Away from the pain, and away from reality.

* * *

The next day had been the same, at least for Tokiya. He looked at his watch, stating that it's already 2.00pm and Sayuri's debut concert was going to start in another 30 minute. All of STARISH members, including Haruka went to the concert hall together as a group. No one noticed them as they're disguised if they went public. Ren wore sunglasses and a hat while Masato just wore sunglasses. Otoya and Tokiya wore muffler around their necks while Natsuki's wore his Piyo-chan hat and a muffler. However Sho disguised himself as a girl (ShokoxD refer to the anime s1) as forced by Natsuki. Nanami only wore casual.

The concert started smoothly. The STARISH members clapped together with the audiences that came. Sayuri sang so beautifully and listening to her made Tokiya smiled at ease.

Before the end of the concert, Sayuri gave a speech.

"Hi minna-san~ I'm so happy that you came and give your support. I really appreciate it. However..."

Everyone kept silence, trying to listen to what she had to say.

"However, minna-san... This is going to be the first and the last for me on this stage..."

Hearing that, everyone started to whisper among each other, some of them were shocked by the announcement. The STARISH members were also shocked.

"Wait, what did she mean by that?"

Otoya asked, anxiously.

Masato shookhis head.

"I think she's quiting,"

Ren answered Otoya's question.

"But, why?"

It's Haruka's turn to ask.

"Hmmph, maybe she didn't want to be an idol from the start,"

Sho let his frustration from having to wear a girl's dress out. Tokiya kept silent, thinking the reason that made her want to quit. _Sayu..._

* * *

_Jyajyannnn~ Well, how was it ? Don't forget to review, okay? I LOVE YOU GUYS_

_Oh, and sorry if there's any language or grammar mistakes~_


	8. Chapter 7

_Konnichiwa~ Fuuuhhh, I'm tired... Anyway, here's Chapter 7~ Enjoy~ Don't forget to review because it'll help me a lot xD Yooroshiku~_

* * *

_Confessions_

Everyone in the hall were puzzled and curious at the same time. Tokiya was also worried at what made Sayuri changed her mind from being an idol. And after everyone were making puzzled faces and their own assumptions, Sayuri continued her speech with a laugh.

"Haha~ Just kidding~ Wow, I could see that you guys were concerned about me, it made me happy~"

Hearing that, everyone also laughed, knowing that she was just joking around in her own concert. The STARISH members were also relieved, especially Tokiya. He gave out a little sigh and smiled lightly, looking at the girl on the stage.

"Alright everyone~ as an apology, I will sing a short version of my new song, that is included in the single debut album. Please support our country by buying original cd's, okay~~"

Everyone screamed and cheered as Sayuri was still talking on the stage. Then, she continued with a song she mentioned just now. The hall was alive with all the audiences' voices, cheering and supporting their idol.

And finally, Sayuri had become an idol, like she always dream to be that night.

* * *

The concert ended late and the first thing Sayuri saw after she got down from the stage was the deadly glare of Shinji, crossing his arms in front of him. Sayuri bowed nervously, trying to apologize.

"What did you think you were doing?"

Still looking at Sayuri with his deadly glare. Sayuri smiled sheepishly, firmly held her hands together. After a moment, Shinji went back to his usual self and ordered Sayuri to go and change her clothes. He was more like a manager than a composer, always. Sayuri obediently listened to his orders.

Sayuri went into her changing room and changed her clothes. Then, she walked to her bag and checked out her phone. There was a text message from Tokiya. She nervously opened the message, and felt happy about the content of it.

_"You did well, as you always do..."_

Sayuri carved a smile on her damp face, because of the heat and sweat when she was performing. She shut her phone and took all her belongings and walked out of the room, looking for Shinji.

They went for a coffee break at a cafe which was still opened at that time. Sayuri ordered her usual latte and Shinji ordered a cappuccino. Before he could sip his coffee, Sayuri voiced out.

"So, how was it? My first concert,"

Sayuri brought her cup closer to her lip and blow the coffee lightly before sipping it. Shinji put down his cup and responded.

"You did well... I guess,"

Shinji was still holding his cup holder and stare at the coffee in front of him, thinking of something.

"Well, since you said so... Thanks!"

Suddenly, Sayuri's phone rang and it startled the both of them. It was Tokiya. She excused herself and picked it up in the restroom.

"Toki? What is it?"

Sayuri silently waiting for him to answer.

"Sayu, where are you?"

"Un? A cafe... why?"

Sayuri could hear a sigh at the other side of the line.

"Could you come to the dorm lobby fast? We have something for you,"

_We?_ Sayuri assumed that the 'we' he mentioned meant the whole STARISH members and or maybe including their composer, since she's always there wherever they were.

"Ah, okay! I'll come as fast as I can!"

Sayuri ended the call and walked quickly towards Shinji. She told him about the call and he agreed to go back to the dorm. They went back by train as always. When they arrived, Shinji asked Sayuri to go to the lobby without him since he's tired and couldn't stand any party or celebrations. Sayuri waved him goodbye and walked towards the lobby.

She entered the lobby and out of the blue, colourful confetti started to pop and rain down her head followed by a "CONGRATULATIONS ON BEING AN IDOL~" by the STARISH members. She was stunned and stood there with all the confetti on her. Some of the STARISH members laughed looking at her reaction. Sayuri bowed as thanks and caress her hair, trying to brush off the confetti on her hair. Then, Tokiya came towards her and smiled while helping her with the confetti.

* * *

"KANPAIII!"

Sho voiced out and everyone cheered their glasses of orange juice at the same time and gulped them afterwards. Everyone was talking and congratulating Sayuri as their junior. Sayuri sat on one of the sofa, looking at the people around her. She smiled unconsciously, telling herself that she was not alone. After a while, a figure sat beside her making her turned her face to find out who it was. Tokiya smiled as soon as he sat down and Sayuri smiled back at him and turned her head back to the front.

"Thanks, Toki,"

Sayuri smiled, before she averted her eyes towards Tokiya.

"Your welcome..."

It was silent for a while, but then Sayuri took Tokiya's hand and said,

"Let's go somewhere else? I wanted to tell you something."

Tokiya looked puzzled but he agreed anyway. Sayuri stepped outside, followed by Tokiya. They look at the stars above them, sparkling and twinkling hinting their happiness to the humans below them.

"Toki!"

Sayuri smiled for a while. As what she thought, it's not going to be easy confessing in the dorm area where security cameras were everywhere like stalkers.

"As I thought, I forgot what to say... The star was just too beautiful tonight! I'll text you if there's anything, okay?"

Hearing that, Tokiya twitched his eyebrow and narrowed his eyes.

"What the..."

He then sighed, giving up,

"Okay..."

Sayuri then invited Tokiya to go back inside and he agreed.

* * *

Sayuri couldn't sleep that night. She decided to text Tokiya. She arranged their meeting place and time so that she could confess. It was hurt seeing Tokiya with another girl, like yesterday night. She thought maybe if Tokiya know her true feelings, she wouldn't regret anything because at least, she's tried.

_"Let's meet at XX Cafe in Tokyo City tomorrow. You guys are free, right? 8pm, okay?"_

Tokiya read the message sent from Sayuri. He typed his respond and gave out a little sigh before going to sleep.

_"Okay,"_

* * *

Tokiya entered the cafe hiding his face using a muffler. It's autumn so it was quite breezy that night. He looked for the woman who he should meet around the cafe. Then, while he was standing by the door, looking around, one of the waitresses walked towards him.

"Yes, sir. May I help you?"

Tokiya showed her a sign which he didn't need her help and then she walked away, leaving him. He looked again but there's no sign of her. _Where is she...?_

Suddenly, someone bumped onto his back while his eyes gone wild looking for a person. He quickly turned around and apologized to the figure. The figure rubbed her head before looking up.

"Ah!"

Both of them were stunned and stood by the door like statues. Sayuri smiled sheepishly, feeling relieved that she bumped onto someone she knew. Tokiya just smiled at her side. She also disguised herself so that no one recognized her. The waitress just now walked towards them and asked the same question.

"Ah, a table for two. Non-smoking area, please,"

Sayuri informed her and she led them to the corner of the room. Not too long after they sat, the waitress asked for orders. Sayuri ordered latte, as usual while Tokiya ordered espresso. After the waitress left to do her job, Sayuri teased Tokiya about his order.

"Espresso? I never thought you're an old man, Toki!"

She chuckled and that made Tokiya irritated. He didn't say anything but only stared at her. Sayuri became uncomfortable and scratched her cheek.

"So, what did you wanna say?"

Tokiya went straight to the point. Sayuri shrugged and didn't know what to say. Instead, she looked outside of the window.

"Don't run away,"

Tokiya said, more like an order. Sayuri turned her head towards Tokiya but her eyes didn't even look at him. After a while, their orders arrived. Tokiya was still staring at her, waiting for her to tell him what's on her mind. They've talked for a while but whenever Tokiya started to ask her about what's on her mind, Sayuri escaped the question and this made Tokiya felt more irritated.

"It's nice talking to you, Toki,"

Toki kept silent, didn't know what to say anymore. Both of them had already finished their cup of coffee.

"Hmm.. let's go home,"

Sayuri finally said. Tokiya just agreed and they both stood up from their table and walked out of the cafe. They entered the train and stood facing each other by the door after it's closed. There's not much people in the train at night.

"Toki..."

Sayuri finally decided to tell him. Tokiya only looked at her, trying to listen. She looked up with a serious face and made Tokiya felt suspicious.

"Toki... I like you,"

Tokiya widened his eyes after he heard her. Sayuri changed her view towards to door, looking outside through the glass window.

"Sayu... Idols can't fall in love..."

Sayuri looked back at him.

"No, they said idols are prohibited to fall in love. 'can't' and 'prohibited' are two different words and they have different meanings,"

She stared at her feet.

"Idols are humans too. They have feelings. If they can't feel anything, then they're not humans at all..."

She gave out a small sighed and looked outside of the window. Tokiya just kept quiet.

"'Prohibited' I think, has to do with something external, like physical love. Not emotional love..."

"Either way it's just the same..."

It's Tokiya's turn to spoke out his opinion. Sayuri kept silent for a while, clinching her fist. She felt unfair since Tokiya too seemed to have feelings for the STARISH's composer, Haruka. She tried to keep it in and smiled.

"Well... I just wanted to tell you that..."

Sayuri changed her view towards Tokiya and kept smiling.

"At least... you know what I feel about you. No matter what happens, I'll try not to lose this feelings over you. Because if I did, it would be meaningless..."

She looked outside again.

"Toki.. after this... let's just be like our usual self, okay?"

She smiled at Tokiya but he just stared the floor. After a while, he nodded and looked at her, smiling.

They've arrived at the dorm and Sayuri waved Tokiya goodnight before she left him.

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight..."

Tokiya smiled and looked at the figure that's going further away from him. He then sighed a little and walked back to his room.

* * *

_Ohoooo~ Chapter 7 finished~ So, how did I do ? hehexD Well review please, okay? (゜ -*)/ TQ_


	9. Chapter 8

_Aloo~ well, it's not the end yet! WAHAHA! Anyway, this chapter might be a little bit boring... or sad... or... hahaxD either way, ENJOYYYY_

_Oh right, I was actually forgot that Ringo was actually a GUYYYY xDDDD I should edit my previous chapter xP_

* * *

_Avoidance and Accident_

"Tokiya..."

The voice was faint and echoing inside of the room. It was pure white, and Tokiya couldn't see anything but himself. He recognized that voice, but at the same time, he felt a little bit puzzled. The voice kept calling him and got closer by the seconds. At last, the voice became clear and solid.

"Tokiya,"

He turned towards the voice and found out that it was himself. He was shocked looking at himself. The figure in front of him smiled at him.

"It's me, Hayato..."

Tokiya reacted after hearing the name.

"Hayato...?"

Hayato kept smiling at him. After a while, everything became blur and things went spiral. Tokiya was anxious and tried to stop Hayato from disappearing. However, it was too late and everything became dark and he opened his eyes. Tokiya realized that he was sweating and wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"A dream...?"

He sat up and looked around; Reiji and Otoya were still asleep. He gave out a sigh and looked at the clock. It was 4 am. He gave out another sigh before continued to sleep.

* * *

Tokiya ate a bread that morning with the other two. While eating for while, they heard a sound coming from the outside. Reiji went to the window and opened it, only to find out that it was raining.

"Ahh... it fell down..."

Reiji sighed before sitting at his previous seat. Otoya looked outside of the opened window and started to sigh too. Tokiya just kept silent and ate his breakfast.

* * *

Tokiya went out of his room with the song that was composed by Haruka yesterday and an umbrella. She gave each of them new solo songs for them to write the lyrics.

Tokiya went outiside and it was still raining. He used the umbrella to escape the rain from pouring onto his head and walked towards the lake. He then stood there, thinking or pondering. The rain caused ripples to form on the surface of the lake.

"It's going to rain for a while..."

Tokiya turned away and started to walk away from the lake. While he was walking around the park, he saw a figure with an umbrella in her hand, looking up at the sky. He took a few steps closer but stopped as he knew who was the figure.

Sayuri held out her hand and tried to make the rain tap on her fingers. She smiled upon the rain. Tokiya stood there, and the memories where Sayuri confessed to him appeared. He clenched his fist, turned and walked away from her. Sayuri noticed someone was with her at that time and turned her head to know who the person was.

By the time she turned, the person was already walking away from her, but she recognized his hair and tried to call out his name. Unfortunately, he didn't respond and just continued walking. Sayuri felt sad but tried not to let it get to her.

Tokiya kept walking until he arrived at the dorm building. He put down his umbrella and entered the lobby. There's no place to go in the rain, so he decided to went back to his room and think about the lyrics there, where he won't ever had the chance to meet that woman.

* * *

"Sayuri-chan! Can you send this to the agency headquarters for me?"

Ringo went to Sayuri's room for a favor.

"Eh? In this rain?"

"No~ you can bring an umbrella with you, you know?"

Ringo winked at Sayuri and handed the documents to her. Sayuri reluctantly took the documents.

"Okay..."

Hearing that, Ringo felt blessed and thanked Sayuri with a kiss in the air before she left.

* * *

Sayuri walked out of the door of the headquarters building and sighed. It was still raining. _When is it going to stop?_

She walked slowly, looking for a restaurant for lunch as her stomach was growling; pleading to be filled. She entered a middle class restaurant and ate her lunch there alone.

Finished with her lunch, she walked towards the station to go back to the dorm. While she was stopping at the traffic light, something caught her eyes. A little girl aged about 5 or 6 was calling out for her brother, aged not to old as hers that was trying to teas her at the side of the road. There wasn't any vehicles at that time but her brother was pushing her to the road.

His actions worried Sayuri for a bit, but she didn't do anything about that. She kept observing those two. The little girl was trying to take her doll from her bully brother and asked non-stop for her brother to give it back. The boy chuckled and threw the doll onto the road. The traffic light for the vehicles was still green at that time, and the girl ran towards her doll and picked it up.

The girl stood on the road while caressing her doll's hair.

"You'll be fine.. I won't let him hurt you..."

She hugged the doll firmly and suddenly there was flash of lights behind her. Sayuri saw a four-wheel drive vehicle came towards the girl. The girl didn't realized the lights that the driver showed. Spontaneously, Sayuri ran to save the girl, hugged her and threw herself with the girl in her arm to the other side of the road.

Without her even noticed, her head hit a pole that was happened to be there hard and made her unconscious. Everyone there was shocked and anxious at the same time. They surrounded her, wondering if she's okay. The girl started to sat up and looked at her savior, shakily.

"Big sister?"

The little girl moved Sayuri's shoulder, but it was futile. Then, the girl noticed blood flowing from her head. The others stood shockingly and some of them cried, "call the ambulance!". The girl cried and called her out many times, while the rain was pouring down as if nothing happened.

* * *

Tokiya was still at his desk, writing the lyrics of his new song with a pencil. He was alone in the room since Reiji went for work at the headquarters and Otoya went to see the others to ask for help regarding the lyrics. The rain was still pouring down and it's getting heavier by the minutes.

Tokiya looked at the clock and it told him that it's now 4 pm. He's been working with the lyrics for hours now and he hadn't finished it yet. He put the pencil down and relaxed himself on the chair he was sitting. He exhaled, showing how tired he was.

Suddenly, Otoya banged and opened the door which made Tokiya startled for a while. He panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Tokiya!"

Tokiya sat up and listened.

"Ringo-sensei... He said..."

Otoya tried to slow down his breathing to make it easier to speak. Tokiya was waiting curiously.

"It's Sayuri-chan..."

Tokiya widened his eyes after hearing that name.

"She's at the hospital now... There's an accident..."

Tokiya stood up from his chair, shocked and anxious at the same time. _Sayu..._

* * *

_Fuhhh~ Please leave a review~ Oh and sorry for any language and grammar mistakes~ I'm just an amateur (^^)_


	10. Chapter 9

Aloo~ I was busy with University life now. With some stress that can't be avoided... Thanks for another new review! It made me motivated to rite the next chapter~ Anyway, here's chapter 9 for all of you~ Sorry for language or grammar mistakes. I'm just an amateur~ ENJOY

* * *

_Forgotten _

Her vision became blurry as she opened her eyes. Light struck little by little making the view clearer. She blinked her eyes trying to adjust the light coming through her eyes. She looked at the fluorescent light above her and twitched. Her head felt heavy and the pain still lingered. On bed, she could hear whispers in the room. She tried to move her head around curiously. Her head moved to her left and Ringo appeared in the view looking worried. He walked closer to her and sat down on the bed facing her.

"Are you okay, Sayuri-chan?"

Ringo stroked Sayuri's left hand gently. _Sayuri? Who's that?_ She looked at the person in front of her, confused. _Who is this lady? _Ringo frowned with Sayuri's reaction towards him. Finally, Sayuri opened her mouth and said,

"Who's Sayuri? Is it me? And you are?"

Hearing that, Ringo was flabbergasted. He backed off a little trying to process Sayuri's questions in his head. _She doesn't remember...?_ While Ringo was still in shock, Sayuri placed her right hand onto her head, feeling pain. _What happened to me...?_

Ringo let her hand go and she turned to him.

"I'm sorry..."

Ringo apologized, feeling guilty. He stood up and went outside of the room speechless. Then, came a figure, panting next to him. The person ran all his might to the room and found Ringo standing at the door. Ringo didn't know what to tell him. Tokiya was still panting and tried to enter the room but Ringo stopped him from doing so. Tokiya made a confused face and Ringo sighed.

"Be ready for any circumstances, okay?"

Hearing that, even with suspicion, Tokiya nodded. Ringo left to call the doctor and Tokiya entered the room freely.

He saw the girl sat up on her bed looking calm but clueless. He called for her while walking towards her bed and she turned to him, confused.

"Sayuri... that's me, isn't it?"

Sayuri asked Tokiya as if she didn't even know who she is. Tokiya was stunned for a second.

"What are you talking about? Of course it is. Don't joke around."

Sayuri tilted her head looking at Tokiya. He felt angry but he tried to control his anger and continued.

"How can you be so careless? Are your head okay?"

Tokiya caressed her bandaged head carefully. After a while, Sayuri apologized. This made Tokiya became more suspicious.

"I'm sorry but... who are you?"

Hearing that, Tokiya felt uneasy. He was stunned again.

"What do you mean?"

He was starting to sweat.

"I meant as I said. I don't know you, so who are you?"

Sayuri looked confused. Tokiya thought that maybe she was joking around, but looking at how seriously she asked the question made him reminded of Ringo's words just now.

"You don't... remember?"

Sayuri shook her head apologetically. _So she lost her... memories?_

"What about being an idol? Do you remember that?"

Sayuri kept silent, trying to search for the memories of her being an idol. After a while she shook her head again. She didn't remember about being an idol. This worried Tokiya by, a lot. She didn't remember herself nor maybe her whole family, she didn't remember Tokiya and that maybe plus her confessions and she didn't remember being an idol and possibly that included STARISH and the agency. Then what did she remember?

Tokiya was speechless. He clenched his fist, looking at his feet. It was his fault. He knew it all along. It was his fault she's lonely, it was his fault she came back, it was his fault that they didn't speak at each other and it was his fault that she lost her memories. While Tokiya sank in grief and sorrow, Ringo came into the room with the doctor. He saw Tokiya in his unstable situation and tap his shoulder to make him realize that he's not alone. However, Tokiya didn't ever think about Ringo's intention. He just went outside of the room, soullessly. Ringo frowned for a while and turned his head towards the doctor that was at that time diagnosing Sayuri.

The doctor asked her a few questions. With that, the doctor stood up and turned to Ringo who was standing behind him from the start.

"It's amnesia. It seems like when she bumped her head to the pole, it damaged her declarative memories, which explains why she doesn't remember herself and everyone around her. However, her procedural memories are still intact. She can still talk or write or walk normally. She just needs time and if possible the will to remember everything. If she doesn't want to remember then she won't, but if she does then there might be possibilities. She is not mentally stable yet, so we're going to keep her here until she does."

Ringo bowed to the doctor as a thank you and he walked pass him towards the door. Before he went outside, he stopped and turned to Ringo.

"Oh, and be prepared to tell the world that their idol might not come back to the fame world anymore,"

* * *

Sayuri wrote something in a book given by the doctor. He said that this might help recovering her memories. She wrote everything that happened that day. She also wrote complaints in the book as if she was talking to it. She can't remember her family. When she thought back of the day her family visited her from Fukuoka and she didn't recognised them, her mother cried so hard while holding her hands. She didn't have any memories of them but she felt sad, as if the feelings were still there.

Tokiya came after she closed her journal book. He brought a bouquet of purple flowers in his hands. He walked to the table next to the bed and change the wilted flower in the vase with the new ones. Tokiya did this everyday. Sayuri watched him every single day. He didn't say anything, like every day he came with the purple flowers in his hands, changed the wilted ones, sat on the chair besides her bed and stayed silent. And for a little moment, he will say a little and left. It was just like his daily routine.

That day, when Tokiya was changing the flowers, Sayuri decided to spoke out.

"What is it's name?"

Tokiya's eyes fixed onto the flowers in front of him while his hands was playing with it.

"What is?"

Sayuri looked at him for a while.

"The flowers, what is it called?"

Tokiya stopped whatever he's doing with the flower and replied.

"_Aster Tataricus_."

Sayuri tilted her head.

"Asuta...?"

"It means _Shion_," (Aster in Japanese)

"Ahh.."

Tokiya pulled the chair and sat on it. Tokiya didn't look at her, his eyes were only fixed on his hands that he placed onto his lap after he sat down. He played with his fingers silently. Sayuri sighed and hugged her knees. After a while, Tokiya looked up. He saw Sayuri's book on the bed next to her. He gazed at it. Sayuri who noticed this took the book and let her knees down to place it on her lap.

"The doctor asked me to write anything in this. He said it might help."

Tokiya kept silent, looking at the book. The atmosphere became silent for a while. Then, Sayuri decided to ask Tokiya something she'd been wondering for a long time.

"Nee, Tokiya-san..."

Tokiya looked at her as a respond.

"What... am I... to you?"

Tokiya didn't say anything. He continued to look at her.

"Do you know what Shion signified?"

Sayuri was confused when Tokiya suddenly changed the subject. He looked serious. She shook her head as a reply.

"It means 'remembrance'..."

Sayuri kept silent, knowing that Tokiya hadn't finished his sentence yet.

"It means 'I will never forget you',"

Sayuri felt uneasy. She swallowed the remaining of her saliva.

"You're the one who told me, that you won't forget me..."

Tokiya's words made her felt weird and awkward. But at the same time, sad. Tokiya stared at his feet, trembling. She didn't know what to do but just sat there looking at how pitiful this person in front of her is. _I.. this person,Sayuri... must be very important to you... right, Tokiya-san?__  
_

"Tokiya-san..."

* * *

It's almost an hour after Tokiya left her in the room. She hugged her knees, pondering. _I'm so sorry, Tokiya-san..._ She apologized for not remembering him. And then suddenly, tears started to fall and that shocked her. _Why am I crying?_

Even without memories, she could cry. Her chest became heavy and she couldn't breathe properly. He heart only told her to cry. The sunset marked the end of the day and she ended that day only with tears falling through her cheeks.

The nurse came the next day and bought a radio or a tape player onto the table. She told Sayuri that she wanted her to listen to something. The tape was played and there was a song played. It was beautiful and Sayuri listened to it silently.

"What is this?"

Sayuri asked the nurse in front of her. The nurse smiled naturally.

"It's you,"

Sayuri blinked her eyes many times, showing how confused she was.

"What do you mean... it's me?"

The nurse stopped the tape and turned to her.

"It's you singing your debut song,"

_Debut?_ Sayuri remembered that she was an idol before she'd had amnesia. She once watched on the TV that an idol named Sasagawa Sayuri; that is her, won't perform anymore and had left the music industry because of certain reasons. While some people that witnessed her accident knew what had happened to her, posted their complaints in the internet and told the truth. Some people might believe them and some people might not. The world are full of lies even though one or two might be telling the truth.

"Ahh..."

Sayuri nodded lightly. The nurse smiled and told her that she would leave the player there in case she wanted to hear her song again and then, left the room.

Sayuri looked at the player for a while and change her view to the bouquet of flowers behind it. It's wilting. _I wonder when Tokiya-san will come and change it with the new ones..._

* * *

_Haha... I don't know how to finish this chapter xD well please reviewwww~ I guess there's another chapter to close this story and the epilogue xD Thank you very much!_


	11. Chapter 10

_Hye guys, I LOVE YOU ALL XD Haha anyway here's Chapter 10~ Thanks for the reviews~ I'm sorry for any grammatical or language errors ^^ ENJOY_

* * *

_Shion (The purple flower)_

Sayuri was hospitalized for a month. Throughout her days in the hospital, she had found out that there were a group of idol named STARISH; Tokiya's group and Quartet Night, their composer, Nanami Haruka; a sweet young lady and two teachers who were also idols Hyuga Ryuuya and Tsukimiya Ringo; Ringo is a guy dressed in girl's clothings, in the Saotome Agency. Don't forget Shining Saotome himself. All of them went to visit her sometimes when she was hospitalized. Unfortunately, their visits never did help her recovering her memories.

It's just as if she's been introduced to new friends rather than seeing old ones. Tokiya never talked much since the day he came visiting her. He never changed from then, and it made Sayuri anxious. She knew she's that important to him, but she couldn't help herself, she couldn't remember anything about him. When she tried, she'd get a headache and gave up. Nothing helped, really. Every night, she couldn't restrain her tears from falling, as if the feelings were there but there were no images, no pictures.

Ringo brought her back to the academy to pack her things up. She's not an idol anymore so there's no point in being there anymore. Sayuri stepped into her room, closed the door at her back and stood there silently. It felt nostalgic even without her memories. _This is my room..._

She went searching for boxes to put all her things. She found them under her bed, plus with her luggage bag. She took out one of the folded boxes and shaped them. Dust came off and she sneezed. She flapped her hand in front of her nose to stop from sneezing again. The box was placed on her study desk. She put the books in one by one and happened to notice some papers with music notes on it. She scanned the paper and tried to read the notes. It's the song she first heard at the hospital when she was hospitalized. It was _her_ song.

She put the papers inside the box with all the things that been left on her desk. Then, she brought her right hand to the drawer below the desk. She pulled it open only to find a piece of what it seemed a photo upside down. She took it out and turned it over curiously. In the photo stood two figures, a young boy and a young girl; the boy wore a black tuxedo with a purple bow tie and next to him, a girl she knew wearing a pure white dress with a purple flower accessory on the side of her hair. She could recalled the flower, it's Shion.

It's the photo of her and Tokiya when they're young. He looked so calm and innocent. Staring at the photo in her hand made tears fell down her cheek. Suddenly, something struck her head. It's like a sharp needle piercing through her head. She cried in pain and knelt down to withstand the pain but she couldn't. Her hand became weak and the photo slid off her hand and fell right in front of her. The pain attacked her lots of time, showing that something was coming but was blocked and couldn't make it into her brain.

She cried painfully, surrounding her hands onto her head. She looked at the photo on the floor and everything became vague. Her visions became blurr and she tried her best to stay conscious. Her head felt heavy and after a moment it stopped. She could finally breath normally again. It was as if, the pain decided to withdraw immediately without warning. They came without warning, and left without warning. She could see things clearly now. She fixed her eyes onto the photo in front of her, still kneeling. She put her hands down slowly and took the photo and put it into the box.

Then, the door came open and she spontaneously turned over towards the door. It was her father.

"Are you ready?"

Sayuri shook her head.

"I still have my clothes..."

Her father took the box on her desk and told her that he would take the box to the car and that her mother was waiting her in the lobby. Sayuri nodded and watched her father walked away from the room. Relieved, she sighed. She wouldn't know what to do if her father saw her just now, kneeling in pain. She hurriedly packed everything into another box and her clothes into the luggage bag.

* * *

Her father came on a second round and lifted the other box while Sayuri pulled her luggage bag outside of the room. She stood outside of the room, holding the knob still. She examined the room for the last time, closed the door and walked away, leaving the room and thought of never coming back.

While she was walking, with her father in front, she felt a certain grief and sorrow and her heart became heavy. She stopped for a while, letting her father to go ahead. She placed her hand onto her chest and it indeed felt painful.

Then, after a while she heard a voice.

_Oboeteimasuka, Princess?_

The voice seemed familiar.

_Hajimete atta ano hi_

While dragging her luggage bag, she looked out for the owner of the voice. The voice lead to a lake in the academy's park. There, she saw a figure singing under a tree near the lake. It felt so nostalgic and she's drawn to the voice. She walked closer to the figure. He stopped singing and turned around. _Tokiya-san..._

It's Tokiya. He stood there still. Sayuri clenched her fist and walked closer to fill the gap between them. She was now two steps in front of him. It was silent. Both of them didn't say a word. They just stared into each others eyes. Finally Sayuri broke the silence.

"I'm going home... to Fukuoka,"

She swallowed her saliva waiting for his reply.

"Ohh.."

Tokiya looked over the lake. Sayuri followed his action. After a while he looked in front again, followed by Sayuri.

"Answer.."

Tokiya said softly. Sayuri tilted her head, clueless.

"I want to give you the answer for that day,"

He said firmly, without any vibrations in his voice. _That day?_ Wondered Sayuri. She didn't know which day did he referred to._  
_

"But before that, I have something to confess..."

Tokiya looked down at his feet for a while, thinking of what to say. Then, he looked up again, straight to her eyes. Sayuri felt anxious and her heart beat fast.

"The day when you confess, maybe you won't ever remember but..."

_Confess? I've confessed something to him?_ Sayuri kept silent, waiting for Tokiya to continue.

"After that day, I couldn't think straight anymore. I'm an idol and an idol can't fall in love with a fellow idol. But you were my childhood friend. I was trying to consider it but I can't. I kept thinking about the rules..."

Sayuri's heart beat faster.

"But I want to try to accept it, your feelings. It's like my brain and my heart were at war. That day when you came here for the first time and called me 'Tokki' for the first time after a long time, I felt happy. That same day when Jinguji kissed your hand, I felt insecure. I never knew why I was acting so strangely but know I do..."

Sayuri clenched her chest. She felt as if her heart would explode in minutes.

"Sayu..."

Tokiya walked closer towards her until his shoes touched hers. Sayuri gasped and tried to loosen the gap but Tokiya beat her to it. He placed his right hand on her neck under her ear and bent towards her. His warm lips touched hers. Sayuri couldn't step back as she could feel the warmth of his lips. Sayuri closed her eyes, letting the time flow.

Tokiya pulled his lips away after a while. He looked down at Sayuri who had just opened her eyes.

"I love you..."

By that words, something struck her. The pain attacked her again but this time it's more painful. Sayuri cried and put her hands onto her head. She bent her knees down. Tokiya who witnessed this became anxious. He held her shoulder with care and knelt too.

"Sayu, what's wrong?"

Sayuri continued to cry and something entered her vision, more like entered her brain. She could see images, memories flowed into her brain. It was painful, but she was starting to remember again.

The memories from the old to recent came in like a blizzard. From where she met Tokiya, their Junior High Christmas Party, Tokiya's or Hayato's Nanairo no Compass, she remembered everything.

"Sayu, stay strong!"

Tokiya took out his phone and was about to dial a number when Sayuri stopped him.

"Are you okay, Sayu?"

He looked worried again, just like when she was hospitalized last month. _Oh how I hate this face of his._

She smiled at him.

"I'm fine... Tokki..."

After he heard the name 'Tokki' that she always called him, he stunned. He was speechless.

"It's me, Sayuri."

Sayuri put her hands on Tokiya's cheek. After a while, Tokiya closed his eyes and sighed lightly.

Sayuri put down her hands and watched Tokiya. He then opened his eyes and smiled.

"Welcome back, Sayu."

Hearing this, Sayuri overjoyed and hugged his neck. Tokiya stood up followed by Sayuri and he too put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He was relieved, so relieved that she had come back to him.

"I love you, Sayu..."

He whispered into her ears and tears fell down her cheek.

"I love you too... Tokki..."

* * *

_JYAJYANNNNNN hahaxD The last chapter is completed. Another epilogue chapter and it's done! Well how do you think? Please leave a review, it would help me so muchh~~ THANKSSS_


	12. Epilogue

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emEpilogue/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tokiya walked towards the house. It was the same house he left few years ago. He stopped for a while and stared at it. Suddenly, a little girl, an elementary school girl came out from the gate. Their eyes met. The little girl smiled while still holding the gate. Tokiya smiled back and left the house once again. He walked to the next house. It felt nostalgic. The house looked exactly the same as before. An aged woman was flowering the plants. It was 5 pm, and it's getting dark. Tokiya walked closer to the gate, and the woman noticed him. She kept silence for a while, looking at every aspect of his body./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Tokiya...-kun?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She finally said. Tokiya smiled and nodded. The woman looked happy and quickly turned off the water hose. She rubbed her hands on her apron and walked towards him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""It's been years..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tokiya smiled, looking at how healthy the woman was./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mrs. Sasagawa asked Tokiya to come inside the house and then suddenly, a melody was heard. Tokiya was half-way in the house and he stopped. Mrs. Sasagawa who was already inside smiled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""It's Sayuri."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"When she was trying to call Sayuri out, Tokiya stopped her. He told her that he wanted to surprise her. Sayuri regained her memories, but she was not an idol anymore. When she was hospitalized, her connections with the agency had been cut off, and now she was just an ordinary teenage girl. She played the piano gracefully without even knowing that Tokiya was in the house./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'll go and make some tea,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mrs. Sasagawa whispered and she disappeared to the kitchen. Sayuri played the piano in the living room near the sliding door. The sounds of the piano can be heard from the outside. Tokiya walked closer and Sayuri suddenly stopped playing. Tokiya also stopped and stared at her back./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Mommy, I'm going to the sh..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She turned around and stunned. Tokiya smiled sheepishly at her stunned look./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Toki?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"With a smile, he responded to her question. Sayuri then smiled back. She walked towards Tokiya and asked,/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What are you doing here?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""We had a camp at Fukuoka 2 days ago and I thought that I should drop by before going back to Tokyo."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sayuri stopped a step in front of him and nodded./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""So where are they now?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well, I asked them to go back without me."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ahh..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sayuri nodded again. The atmosphere became silent and Mrs. Sasagawa suddenly called them for tea and maybe dinner all the way./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tokiya settled down on a sofa. It was 9pm. Mrs. Sasagawa was already upstairs. Sayuri and him watched the TV until they're bored. When Tokiya suddenly yawned Sayuri said,/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm sorry that you have to sleep on the couch..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tokiya who was sitting on the couch answered,/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""It's fine..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sayuri stood up and faced Tokiya./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I guess it can't be helped. I'm going to get a blanket. Wait for a while, okay?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tokiya nodded./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Then, I'm going to take a shower."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Okay,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sayuri went upstairs and Tokiya walked to the bathroom./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""There's a towel inside, okay?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sayuri shouted from upstairs when Tokiya was going to enter the room./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tokiya felt refreshed after the shower. He went out of the bathroom with his new clothes he brought while brushing off his hair with a small towel. There's no light in the house anymore, like everyone had gone to bed. He walked into the living room and saw Sayuri asleep on the couch with her arms and head resting on the armrest. He walked closer and crouched near her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Sayu, it's me. Wake up."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He tried tapping her shoulder but she wouldn't wake up. Tokiya sighed a little. He brought his face closer to her ear but he stopped half way. Sayuri's neck was showing and he glared at it. He brought his lips closer to her neck and kissed it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sayuri felt something warm on her neck and automatically woke up. Tokiya's dark blue hair was in front of her eyes and she was shocked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Toki?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tokiya pulled away his face and looked at her, stunned./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sayuri change her sitting position and put both of her arms on Tokiya's shoulders and smiled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Tell me first, okay?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tokiya made a confused face. Sayuri continued to smile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Tell me first if you want to do some thing to me, okay?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tokiya was speechless but he nodded. He blushed slightly, enough for her to find out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What's wrong?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tokiya looked away./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Can..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hmm? Can what?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tokiya kept silent for a while./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Can... we go... to your room?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sayuri was speechless for a couple of seconds and laughed. Tokiya looked at her confused./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Sure! But let's not mom finds out, okay?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sayuri put her index finger in front of her mouth while smiling. Tokiya smiled to and they went to her room quietly./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tokiya was on top of her, kissing her neck passionately./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Nee, Toki"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hmm?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm sleepy~"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tokiya pulled his face away and looked at her. Her face was red, but he can see that she's tired. He smiled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Why are you smiling about?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sayuri pouted. Tokiya's smile grew bigger. He then brushed his lips on her. Sayuri shrugged. After a while, Tokiya took out his tongue and entered her mouth. His tongue touched hers and it was so warm. Their tongues playfully entwined. For some minutes they broke their kiss and Sayuri breathed fast. Tokiya wouldn't stop just like that. He then bit her left ear and she cried. Tokiya laughed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Sorry."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sayuri pouted./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Can I go to sleep now?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tokiya looked at her smiling./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Sure."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tokiya landed at the left and Sayuri burried her face in his chest. She put her arms on his back and he did the same. Tokiya then kissed her head and hug her tightly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Don't forget to go downstairs before mom gets up."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Okay."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What time is it anyway?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Shhh... You said you're sleepy. Now sleep."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sayuri chuckled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I love you, Toki."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I love you too, Sayu..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"They finally closed their eyes and let their bodies touched with heat. Breathes were heard, and they fell into sleep, with each other side to side./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"FIN/p 


End file.
